


届ける恋（希尔凡x菲力克斯）

by etwno



Series: sylvix in Christmas [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Byleth, Minor Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Glenn Fraldarius, sylvix - Freeform, 希尔菲力 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: sylvix in Christmas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174874
Kudos: 1





	届ける恋（希尔凡x菲力克斯）

再次相会是五年后的圣诞节。

菲力克斯有不得不回来的理由，再怎么别扭，自己哥哥的婚礼总是想要参加的。

因此也就和那个男人见到了。

五年的时光把他轻浮的杂质洗去，更显露出他平易近人的温柔来，可亲的招牌式微笑仍然挂着，气质却更加靠谱更加成熟。

明明场内穿着黑西装的人非常多，偏偏他就鹤立鸡群一般。

这样的希尔凡微笑着对古廉和菲力克斯说：“呀，五年不见的菲力克斯也变成相当有型的男人了啊，明明小时候总是哭个不停呢。”

“全都是希尔凡的错啊。”古廉凉凉地说。

“为什么这么说啊？我明明一直都是个好哥哥！”

“啧”，在古廉说出更多麻烦的话之前，菲力克斯把希尔凡扯走了。

两个人的座位靠在一起，这也是理所当然的。帝弥托利带着他的老师来了，是一位拥有神秘莫测气质的无口美人。原来帝弥托利喜欢这一款的么？菲力克斯观察和思忖着，说起来，希尔凡没有带伴来的样子。虽然是和自己无关的事情，但忍不住这样想，菲力克斯的目光移向希尔凡，正巧与一直默默注视着这边的希尔凡目光相撞。

“你还是这么瘦呢，德国的猪手和香肠不合口味么？”

“……不会，我在那里生活得很好。”

菲力克斯移开视线，本来就不擅长与他人对视，五年后魅力更甚的希尔凡，无论是陌生的地方，还是熟悉的地方，都让他心绪难平，无法自处。

“……也是呢，菲力克斯从前起就很擅长照顾自己。”

不咸不淡，难触核心的对话，居然也会沉压压地教人难受。

好在这样的气氛很快就被打破了，身着纯白婚纱的英谷莉特踏上了红毯。

平时总是编成长辫，随意垂下的闪耀金发，如今被端庄地盘起，瑛绿色的眼瞳闪烁着的，是对幸福的确信。

不坦率程度和菲力克斯有得一拼的古廉，此时也老老实实地流露出赤忱热烈的目光，在红毯的另一头屏息等待。

新婚的眷侣在众人面前宣誓，交换戒指与亲吻。

明明从幼年起就深信总有一天会目睹这样的场景，但是当真实见到时，菲力克斯帝弥托利希尔凡三人，却都有一种似乎实现了某个奇迹般的、本来无法达成的愿望的感念。

这样就好。三人绽放出毫无遗憾的笑容。

仪式结束后，众人各自归家，菲力克斯和希尔凡两个同路。

白天下的雪，晚间已停。飘雪的圣诞节，两人的独处，让菲力克斯想起了五年前共度圣诞那一天。

此时月上中天，圆月的皎白光辉充盈天地，柔化了雪夜冰冷的轮廓，这是一个让人忍不住想说“月色真美”的夜晚。

路边的积雪也泛出溶溶的微光，像是浮动不安的心意。

靴子踏雪而过，留下的孑孑步印，又是踩在谁人的心上？

“我、做错什么了么？”希尔凡低沉的声音打破寂静。

“……没有，你今天很老实，到底是过了五年，成熟多了。”

“这样啊，那我就放心了……不对，不是说今天的事，”希尔凡的视线捉住菲力克斯，“很久以前，你就突然开始躲我了吧。到底是为什么啊菲力克斯，我做错什么了么？”

“你的错觉吧。”预料之外的问题，但菲力克斯用很冷静、毫不犹疑的语气回复了。

“错觉……么？如果是那样就好了。”希尔凡的声音带着沉痛，“但是我没办法这样欺骗自己。反正已经被你讨厌了，事到如今我要一个答案也不过分吧？就算是判刑，也应当给我一个罪名。”

“……我没有讨厌你。”怎么可能……讨厌你呢。

“那么为什么？”希尔凡抓住菲力克斯的肩膀，眼睛定定地望进菲力克斯的内心深处，“我想要一直成为你的依靠，成为无论发生了什么，你都会第一个寻找的人，以为已经做到了却……呐，菲力克斯，为什么我就不行呢？”

菲力克斯微微晃过身子，摆脱了希尔凡的桎梏，他往前走了一段，拉开和希尔凡的距离。

“……我明天的飞机回不来梅，下一次回来，应该就是帝弥托利，或者你结婚的日子。”

“等你也像哥哥牵住英谷莉特的手一样，牵住某个人的手的时候，就算我去找你，你也不可能给我什么回应了吧。”

明天就又要离开了，或许正因为如此，才说得出这样的话。隐秘的愿望，因为不能实现而不见天日。

“那么，你就成为这个‘某个人’不就好了？”希尔凡的话语让菲力克斯睁大了眼睛，但是他的话还在继续，“反正你明天就要走了，再次见到你不知道要到什么时候，哪怕被甩也就这么一次了。我一定要把话说出来。菲力克斯，我喜欢你，只有你，一直都喜欢你。”

居然说什么“只有你”？你和女孩子玩的时候当我是瞎的么？不，重点不是那个。

“我明天就要回去了。”如果是在五年前，或者，更久之前听到这样的话语该有多开心啊。

“这是拒绝么？还是说，你在撒娇要求我也一起走？”希尔凡柔和的眼神，仿佛还是小时候安抚哭泣的菲力克斯的样子，或许菲力克斯的哭泣一直未曾停下，“明天的班机，现在多订一张机票还来得及么？”

“你在说什么蠢话？”菲力克斯错愕，“你不会是……要和我一起回德……”

“嗯！”希尔凡砰地一声抱紧了菲力克斯，“果然古廉的话没错啊。反正留在这里也只会碍大哥的眼而已。菲力克斯，我爱你，能够阻止我呆在你身边的理由，惟有你的拒绝。”

我的笨蛋哥哥又说了什么多余的话么？！虽然很想这么问，但是氛围似乎不适合说这个，但这个时候应该说什么呢？缺乏经验的菲力克斯憋了半天，终于：“……Merry Christmas……”

“现在说这个？！”

“因为、五年前没有好好说出来……”

“嘛，也是呢，Merry Christmas，菲力克斯。”

五年前没有好好说出来的话又岂止这一句，所幸的是还有漫长余生，可以日日道尽爱语。


End file.
